Always There
by Celestia Memora
Summary: she was always there. She always cared about him. He just never cared about her… this authoress' attempt to give Harry a happy ending...HPOC
1. prologue

Title: Always There

Authoress: Celestia Memora (c'mon, do I have to say this?)

Summary: She was always there. She always cared about him. He just never cared about her…

Disclaimer: Harry doesn't belong to me, or anyone else you recognize in the little pathetic attempt at straight up angst-y love. Only Marie is mine.

Prologue

This was pointless. Her head told these words to her. Pointless to continue day after day like this. Day after day of this watching, waiting, and nothing. Hoping, wishing, maybe even obsessing? Still fruitless. How long had this gone on? How long had she longed for his gaze, his attention, his conversation? Had it really only been since she had first seen him? It felt like she had been born feeling this way. The constant disappointment, constant feeling of inadequacy. She never could catch his eye. Her head told her to give up, move on, and find a guy who would actually see as someone who not just see her as another member of Gryffindor he didn't know.

But her heart told her no, don't give up because it was taking so long. Not when he's so alone. Not when he needs you most of all. You are the only one who can help him now, the only one who can tell him you know how he feels without lying to his face. The only one who can pull him out the dark, muddy, mire that is the hopelessness of knowing you have no family left, that you are alone in this world until you die. Today is the day you will help him, her heart says, and finally gain his love. Then you will no longer be alone yourself, and you will have each other.

These were the thoughts she had everyday, as her heart and mind battled for control. Until this day, her mind won, reason over emotion. Until today. Today she was going to talk to him, for the first time, even though she knew him so well. She knew how hotheaded he could get, how helpless he could feel. She knew everything about him. Not like a stalker. She didn't know his favorite cereal and shampoo; she had never stole any socks form his dormitory and sniffed them in bed at night. She simply saw his struggle, identified with him, and was unable not to fall in love with him. She had stayed quietly in the shadows, where she remained, until she could no longer stand to watch him flail around without trying to help. Tonight she was going to help. Tonight, she was going to take away his pain, wipe away his tears, wrap up his wounds and make him forget his troubles.

She barely noticed how she dressed that evening, only registering that she was putting on socks, she was brushing her hair, and she was washing her face. Her mind was concentrated on what she now believed was what she was meant to do. She was meant, she was sent, she was put on this earth, so that she could save Harry Potter.


	2. Chapter one

A/n: Last chapter, sorry this story is so short; it's just that I think it would get boring. Maybe I'll go beyond this chapter if I get enough reviews…-hopeful eyes-

Thank you Fredsgirl! That review means a lot to me…

Disclaimer: This is not mine, except for Marie. She is entirely mine, so ask before you borrow her.

Chapter 1-

She made sure the common room was empty, and left, carefully pushing open the portrait hole. The fat lady did not ask. She knew where she was going, as she had seen Harry leave twenty minutes ago. She checked her light up watch. It was a little past one. She decided to head down to the kitchen to get a snack to take with her. She could take her time; she didn't need to look for him. She knew where he was. Well, she could guess. But she had a pretty good idea. She tickled the pear, which giggled like usual, and turned into a doorknob. She entered the kitchen, which was not as busy, as it was the middle of the night, but there was the odd house elf scrubbing various pans and things. The majority was either sleeping or out doing clean up around the castle. But she knew of one house elf that would still be here….

"Dobby?" she asked into the semi-darkness, as the only lights on was the soft glow of the great fireplaces and a few torchlights on the walls by the sinks. An oddly dressed house elf came scurrying across the vast stone floor. He spotted her, and gave a deep bow, even though a long time ago she had insisted he not do that.

"Miss Marie!" He said, grinning at her. "I have not seen you for some time, in fact not since," Dobby shook his head, as if he'd rather not drudge all that up at the moment. "Well, not for a while. Miss you are growing looking like quite the proper young lady. You are up rather late," he said, suddenly suspicious, "what is Miss Marie up to?" She crouched down beside him.

"This is really important Dobby. I can't tell you who, or what's going to happen. But you have to trust me. Now," she said, standing up, "I need certain things from you."

"What do you be needing miss?" said Dobby.

"Just, chocolate chip cookies." Dobby eyed her strangely for a second, but then fetched some that were remarkably fresh for it being close to 2 o'clock in the morning. She tucked the basket neatly under her arm, thanked Dobby warmly, and set off to her destination.

-astronomy tower-

She walked quietly up the stairs to the astronomy tower, and found a lone figure standing looking over the edge, an abandoned silvery cloak lying on the ground at the person's feet. She walked over to stand next to them, setting down the basket of cookies. She folded her arms on the edge, looking out to the forbidden forest.

"Long way down." She said by way of opening conversation. Harry looked over to her in surprise; clearly, he had not been paying attention. She could see the tear paths down his face shining in the moonlight. He hastily wiped them away.

"Did you know I was up here?" He said gruffly, plainly annoyed at being found out at one of his weakest points.

"Who says I can up here to talk to you?" Marie said innocently, sitting with her back against the stonewall and delving into the basket of cookies, which proved to be warm and gooey. She moaned at the beauty of the cookie, and profoundly wished she had a glass of milk. _Marie, focus, don't get carried away by a cookie._ She held up a particularly large one and said, "Care to join me?" He looked at her for a long while, than sat beside her and took the cookie. He took a bite, and looked at her suspiciously.

"This tastes like a Dobby creation." He said, and Marie smiled.

"I happen to know him." She said, biting into a second. They sat in silence for a while, munching. Harry finished his third, and cleared his throat.

"How come I haven't seen you before?" he said. Marie shrugged.

"I don't know. Maybe because you haven't been looking for me."

"What house are you in?" He said, looking up at the moon, which was nearly full.

"Gryffindor." Marie replied, licking her lips free of chocolate. Harry looked at her in surprise. "Do you know everyone in our house?" she said, laughing at his expression.

"No," said Harry, seeming to be deep in thought. "I guess I don't." He broke a forth in half, and looked at it, though it was apparent he wasn't thinking about the cookie, as his eyes seemed very far away. "So, how do you know Dobby?" Marie also got a faraway look in her eyes.

"Oh, it's just," she said, struggling for words, "I-I met him once around the castle. We've stayed in touch." She rested her chin on her hands. "And how do you know Dobby?" she said, though she knew already, as Dobby had told her the circumstances that set him free.

"I set him free by tricking Lucius Malfoy into giving him a sock." he said, smiling slightly at the memory. Marie snorted, then covered her mouth, her cheeks turning pink, and as she started to laugh, Harry began to and it became one of those moments when both people are laughing but aren't sure why. After the giggles had subsided, Harry got a very serious look on his face. "That's the first unforced laugh I've had for a very long time." he said quietly. Marie's smile faded slowly, and she checked her light up watch, which told her it was nearly half past three.

"Oh dear," she said, thinking of falling asleep in potions tomorrow. At least Snape had mostly ignored her before, but he would be merciless in the morning. Well no, she though, correcting herself, in a couple hours. "We'd better get back to the tower. It's almost 3:30." She stood up, and picked up the basket of cookies, which was now half-full. "Coming back with me?" He paused, and then stood up beside her. He threw the invisibility cloak over both of them, and Marie bit her lip to keep from crying out in surprise. "Oh cool, you have one of these, they're nearly impossible to find anymore," she said with childlike delight. Harry smiled broadly, and they both proceeded in silence to Gryffindor tower.

-Gryffindor tower-

They reached the foot of the girls' staircase, and Harry threw the cloak off them. Marie sighed a deep sigh, and started up the stairs. Harry caught her wrist, and she turned back to him.

"This sounds kind of dumb," he said, blushing slightly, "but what's your name?" She smiled at him for whatever reason. "I'm Harry." He said unnecessarily.

"Marie." she said. "Meet me again on Wednesday, same time?"

"Sure." He said, smiling genuinely. She turned back, walked up the staircase, and she disappeared into the girl's dormitory. She fell back on her bed, still dressed. _Well,_ she thought,_ it wasn't exactly saving him, but it's a start._ With that last thought, she fell deep into sleep on top of her covers.

A/n: So….how did it go? Did you like? Did you love? Did you hate? Did you find it utterly boring? Then leave a review! I am review starved and all of my stories! So please, I beg of you, if you've read, then review!


End file.
